Brief overview of Wiki Editing
Welcome to the wiki editing guide. This will take you through basic editing commands, and how to make a PROPER looking page. It will also outline some basic rules that you should always adhere to when making new pages or editing others. Not conforming to those rules may lead to the reversal of your edit, or deletion of your page. Please note this is a Work In Progress and more will be added to it as I get around to it / think of what else needs to be added. Basic Commands TEXT - This lets you start a new category/section for a page. Such as the Basic Commands category above. TEXT - Level 3 category, so it shows smaller and would show up, as an example, 1.1 or 1.2. TEXT - Level 4 category, so it shows even smaller and would show up, as an example, 1.1.1 or 1.2.1. TEXT '' - This creates ''italic text. TEXT ''' - This creates '''Bold text. TEXT '' - This creates ''Bold Italic text. PAGE NAME - This links to another page within the wiki. If you tried to link to Brief overview of Wiki Editing within this page, it would simply turn bold, as it did there. An example of a link is Main Page. To add images, simply link directly to the image, or you can upload it to the wiki directly and insert it using the toolbar on the right or above. Videos can be added in much the same way. Esteban.lagoperez (talk) 22:39, October 31, 2013 (UTC) - This adds your signature to the page. Drak (talk) 04:01, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Adding after a piece of text on a page allows you to seperate things without having to double space them. EX: Main Page Ancient Elite (Tier 1) The above would normally show up right next to each other, but adding that after each item allows them to stay spaced without double spacing them. Common Etiquette When Adding Pages *Please make sure to use proper grammar at all times, and proper English, to keep it looking more professional and not like you spent 30 seconds throwing it together. The goal is to present players with a clean environment, with accurate information that clearly states the point you're trying to get across. Don't add pages with spelling like: Hi ThErE PeOPlE I LIKE 2 FaRM heRe... and so on so forth. *Make sure the content is fairly clean. No graphic images (Not that there's anything graphic in EQ), try to keep swearing to a minimum (Once again, goal is professional looking pages), etc. *Make sure the information is ACCURATE. Inaccurate information will probably be discarded and thrown out. Don't go telling people that Tier 4 drops in Karnor's Castle or something like that. *No stubs. Adding 1 or 2 lines of content doesn't justify a page. You can make more than 2 lines of content just by talking about how you press your number one key on your hotbar. *Try not to leave a page unfinished. If you must, please make a note at the bottom or top that says its a work in progress and unfinished. Editing Pages *Please make sure that your edits actually add rather than take away information. Making small edits is fine, as long as they're accurate edits. Edits that take away information or add useless bits of info may be reverted quickly. Templates Here are some examples you can follow when adding an item, boss, or spell: Smelly Stone of Pepe Le`Pew Omnipotence - Melee (KMRA) Raw Spell Data Xectia